I'm A Hufflepuff
by Anime-GaGa
Summary: ...and I'm so gonna change the world. Muahaha. Just kidding. Only Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardy. Why? Because I want to! And because for some freaking reason I landed right into that magnificent school with my popcorn. Why is that? Because of my awesomeness! Hell, I have no idea. Did I already tell you Hogwarts is magnificent? And that I don't own Harry Potter? JP/OC/RB
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. All I own in this _Fanfiction_ is my added characters. I am the founder of them!**

* * *

_Chapter 1_

_Some sort of Prologue_

Ever thought, what you would do, if you went into your living room and see it wasn't what it was supposed to be? If you saw the weirdest room your eyes could have ever seen instead?

_I_ stopped short at my tracks at the door frame, _my_ eyes bulging out of its sockets. _What the freaking hell? _The bowl containing popcorn fell out of my limp hand, the bang echoing through the way too big room, bigger than I had excepted. "Okaaay...that's weird."

I dared a step forward, flinching as the popcorn crunched under my foot. Quickly I scanned the area behind me. "Alright, that's definitely not the hallway I'm used to," _Where is my freaking house?_

As I fully went inside with _much_ hesitation, I could take in everything. The many tables and weird, weird devices placed on them. And the pictures on the walls, oh the pictures on the walls. All of them painted in oil colours, letting it look antic and plain old. And they all were portraits for sure.

And not only that. _They were moving._ I had only seen once in my short sixteen lifetime portraits of people _moving._ "Woah, Hogwarts!" A grin spread out on my lips and I dared to get more and more inside until I was stopped by a desk.

_Everything looks so old and cool and Hogwarts and Dumbledore's-office-like._ I froze. "Oh my holy shit. If that is Dumbledore's office I'm gonna pee in my pants," A croaky croak snapped me out of my dream-gazing at an old hat on a locker. _Is that the Sorting Hat...bloody hell_

I looked over at the sudden sound in the quietness, which was wrapped around this big room full of things I had never seen before...except for in Dumbledore's office. My face screwed up into a grimace. _That's surely all just a dream...a wonderful dream, but a dream. It's not like I'm suddenly Alice in Wonderland_  
After all I didn't fell down a rabbit hole, landing on my smart ass.

The sudden sound came from a way too beautiful bird to come out from my imagination. I mean, I might have a bit of imagination, especially after I had read the Harry Potter and Lord of Rings books, but hell...this was too good.

It was decorated in deep red feathers, golden ones sticking out here and there. His or her head was high up in a majestically way. And he or she was croaking again, his or her...or screw that, it's _his_ eyes seemingly boring down into my own.

"Wow," I stepped forward. Took another step. And another one. Until I was right in front of him. I even had to crane my neck to be able to look at him. He was resting on a stand, a place only made for him. _What was his in name in Harry Potter? Fawkes..._

"Hey you...," I mumbled as I stretched out a finger. He didn't budge at all as I slightly poked him. As if he was a statue. _Maybe he is, who knows? But since when can statues croak? I surely would have heard of that invention. And it still looks rather like the past than the future._

The future in my imagination definitely looked different. So it couldn't be, because all of this was a dream...wasn't it? _WASN'T IT?_

"...Well, now that is interesting," I jerked away with a yelp. Since when could birds talk? I gaped at him with tennisball- eyes.

"Wow, how did you do that...without even opening your beak?" _Woah wait, hold on. Is he a ventriloquist?_

"I don't think it was him talking," I gazed over at the door, where I had been standing minutes, maybe hours ago. I heard the definitely male voice chuckling. "Actually I've never met any phoenixes, who could talk. I would have taken one of those _then._"

He came into my view. A greyed man, already having white hair and beard, with a long cloak covering his features. It was the moon spectacles, which cleared, who he was.

"Oh my goodness, you are _Dumbledore!_"

* * *

"So, just for I understand," he was sitting. "You were in your house, going to your living room as you suddenly came up into this room - my office - and now think, you ended up in a _Harry Potter world?_" he was sitting. Dumbeldore was sitting. _Right in front of me_.

"...Huh?" I blinked at him. Well, wasn't that amazing. One of my favourite characters along with many others of Harry Potter was sitting right in front of me...of course, I wouldn't even try to listen.

He smiled slightly, patient. And... "Ohh, your eyes are twinkling," I pointed at his light blue eyes under those white eyebrows. "I've always wondered, how you were doing this!"

"That is...nice to know, I guess," he chuckled again. "But I would be pleased, if you concentrate back onto my question." _Oh hell, he is amused. Yay, cheer me._

"Oh alright...," I _tried_. "What was the question?" He repeated it. I inwardly sighed admiringly. How could he have so much patience?

"Ehm...yes," That would sum up everything I had blabbered about for more than an hour.

He laced his fingers together. "And who might this Harry Potter be...if I am correct presuming he is a person?" I stared. _Huh? HUH? What the freaking HUH?_

"Oh no," I held up a finger. "You can't tell me you don't know _Harry Potter_...of all people," He sighed. "That's impossible."

He took off his spectacles, his eyebrows crunched in a thoughtful manner. "All I've ever heard is the name _James_ Potter, a student here in Hogwarts." _Oh right, I am in Hogwarts_. I grinned broadly. How could I have forgotten that even for a second. Wait...what? I frowned.

"No Harry Potter?" I asked again, tentatively. He shook his head. _Then...where am I?_ "And who is James Potter then?" Maybe he was named different here. But that didn't make sense. Why would Harry Potter have another first name here?

"He is a student," Dumbledore declared, his eyes serious as they bored into mine. We had quite the same eye colour, though his were lighter and twinkling. "A student here in Hogwarts."

"Which house?" Maybe he was...

"Gryffindor," it was funny, how he wasn't the least bit surprised at all. Even if I told him he wasn't really...well, _real_. _I wond_er_, how Gandalf would have reacted if I'd told him he was only a fictional character, produced from a mind of a genius?_ I thought, broodingly.

"Gryffindor...really?" Should have guessed that. _OH_. I beamed. I knew, where I was. It was the next generation! A time after all the things happened in the books. "Does he have a second name? A second name like Sirius maybe?" Hope built up inside, although I didn't quite know why. What would happen then? I didn't know what happened in the next generation, if something happened at all.

"No," with this little word, my hopes were crashed down. He titled his head quietly, watching over his round glasses as my shoulders sagged down. "He has a friend called Sirius..."

"OH!" I straightened up again. He raised his eyebrows, while I was grinning. _I am before all the things happened...happen in the books_. "_Oh_, okay," I got it. I was in the time of where James Potter existed - _still _existed - and Lily Evans and Sirius Black and Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew...Peter Pettigrew! _Oh well._

"Okay...I see," I nodded to myself. So there was no Harry Potter. Yet. And Voldemort was alive and so on. Alright, I could live with that. But there was still one thing not making any sense. What was I doing here?

"What am I doing here?" I thought out loud.

"That's a good question. If I only knew the answer of it," I grinned again. Dumbeldore was so cool. Why did he have to die? I frowned thoughtfully. _He doesn't have to though. Not if I could prevent it._ But his death was quiet complicated like many things about him. Hm, what to do, what to do...

"I see, you don't know it either," his eyes twinkled again!

"I wouldn't have asked, you know. I am not like the ones asking stupid questions," I held my head high, before sulking. "Yeah, I know I am lying" He chuckled again.

"What are you going to do with me now?" I asked, feeling a head ache coming up. As funny as this was till now, I was having my doubts of this only being a dream.

"Yes, what am I going to do with you?" he pondered, his voice and eyes trailing off. I was so on edge as I leaned forward, eagerly waiting for his decision. If he let me stay, I could explore Hogwarts like no one else had ever done before, except for the Marauders, but they didn't count. _I am going to explore the grounds on my own...if I am allowed to stay, that's it..._

He pondered long...very long...so long, I believed he had dozen off if it wasn't for the constant stroking of his beard.

"SO?" I was the first to interrupt the tense silence after all. "Can I stay here?" He looked into my eyes, intently.

"Stay here?" he asked surprised. I stared, desperate.

"Eh...yes! I mean...why not?" I almost pouted. Alright, I actually did pout. He smiled with honest kindness.

"Surely it is arrangeable..."

"Cool!" I exclaimed, beaming. _But..._ I frowned. Why was there a 'but' in my head? "Eh...but there is a problem. I'm human."

His eyes twinkled again! "And we're not?"

"No, no!" I declined as I understood. "I mean, yes..._maybe_ you are. But I can't do any magic. I am not a witch. I am a...a...a," _Damn, what was that word again?_ "Muggle!" Funny how I always seem to forget every little information when it was needed. "I can't do any magic at all"

"How would you know that?" I fell silent. "Something is certainly different about you. Let alone the fact that you landed in the middle of a magical school, which can't be seen by any Muggle. And not only that, but also right into my office."

"Actually it was_ in front of_ your office," I pointed out. "And there is also another problem. If I stay here - which would be so cool - somebody will definitely get suspicious. Or is it usual for the students to see someone else in the hallways without having classes or something, because I will certainly not let myself get trapped into a tower like a rapunzel and...," As he held his hands up, I immediately stopped rambling.

"If you attend this school as a student."

I raised an eyebrow. "Me? A student? In _Hogwarts_?" I felt myself grin, but it was soon replaced by another frown. "But I don't know magic! How am I...?"

"We better let you attend those classes in which you won't need to do practical magic. Rather theory."

I looked at him thoughtful. "You mean...I can take classes...here in Hogwarts?" _Holy foot, my biggest dream comes true..._

He nodded, a smile tugging on his lips. "But what kind of classes? Like _History of Magic_ and that stuff?"

"Among others like Astronomy, Care of Magical Creatures, Potions..."

"Potions does need a wand," I pointed out.

"Not exactly. And you could always have a partner I believe."

"So...," I thought of any other possible problems. "I am officially a student in Hogwarts?" I beamed, hopefully.

"After you are sorted, yes," I glanced over at the Sorting Hat on the locker.

"And when is that?" I wasn't whining, because I was impatient. Not at all.

"You will get sorted together with the first years. They still need to arrive here," he explained as he stood up, a tall frame and _not_ intimidating at all. Note the sarcasm. Hastily I followed suit, just so I wouldn't feel small anymore. Dumbeldore - _Dumbeldore!_ - rounded the table, going over to the door. "Until then...why don't you go with Hagrid, our Keeper of Keys and Grounds of Hogwarts to the boats. So you can get together with them."

"Why?" I asked with big eyes. Hagrid. I was going to meet Hagrid, too.

"So, you can sail through the waters to the castle as every first year."

"I am going to be a _first year_ student?" I gaped incredulously. "I'm sixteen, thank you very much!"

He chuckled again and this time it was certainly not funny. "No, for your age you will definitely be in sixth year," He got serious. "You will attend Hogwarts as a new transfer student and go to classes without any practical magic use. You will have to give me the time to create your timetable."

"Of course," I nodded. He smiled, clapping his hands together. I didn't even realize we stood at the door frame again until I heard the by now familiar sound of crunched popcorn.

"And to prevent for any suspicions to rise up, you will go with the boats to Hogwarts. And to be able to see the beautiful sight of this school from the outside," He twinkled as the door opened by itself.

I stared at it. _This is the first time I see the use of magic_... I would never forget that.

* * *

And I would certainly not forget _that_. I mean, _what the hell_? Not only I had seen Dumbeldore some minutes before, but now I was currently standing in front of a big half-giant. And my shit. If he wasn't big, I wouldn't understand the world. Not that I was understanding it at all for the moment.

After all...I still hadn't figured out, why I was here. But enough of that.

"Wow, you are Hagrid!" I exclaimed as I arched my neck to look over his fluffed beard. It was true...you could only see the half of his face.

"Tha' me," * he replied and perhaps he was smiling. "Ye'r tha' transfer girl, Dumbledore 'old me 'bout?" (I won't try anymore to write down his accent if it's soo bad. :))

"Yes! I am transfer girl," More than just slightly thrilled I hopped up and down, feeling the cloak flutter over my feet. Oh yes, I was wearing a school uniform of Hogwarts! The tie still hadn't any colour, that would come soon. Thank goodness, it was September. I would have sweated the hell out of me in these thick clothes if it would have also be warm outside.

It was dark here, outside in front of the lake. The Black Lake. Which I would sail through, if those damn first years would give us the pleasure to arrive.

"I'm Jamie," I introduced myself, sticking out my hand. With wide eyes I stared as his big hand covered mine (and mine wasn't really small or something, an average size I would say), shaking it and so forcing my whole arm to move up and down with him.

"Hagrid, gamekeeper," he grinned proudly and I thought I saw some part of teeth underneath those hairs.

"When are they going to come?" I asked after a second of silence. Goodness, they certainly took their time.

Hagrid let out a deep chuckle. "Cant wai' now, can ye? They'e righ' 'ere."

As soon as he ended, a round light broke the darkness, getting bigger and bigger until I could here the sounds of an engine. I could even see the smoke as it stopped some meters away from us.

I hid behind Hagrid as the first students jumped out from the train, daring only a small look at the _red _steam engine. _The Hogwarts Express_.

"Oh wow," I sighed. This was also weird. And unbelievable. Was I even in my own world anyway? Could I just fly over back home and to my parents and living room? Doubt it.

"Firs' years, over 'ere!" the gamekeeper in front of me started to shout again and again. I noticed some little kiddos trotting over to the big man, some staring wide-eyed at him with awe and perhaps also fear. I snorted. "Firs' years, over 'ere!"

And _then_ we could go...

...oh bloody hell.

* * *

_**That's it.  
**_

_**Tell me watcha think, will ya? **_


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2_

_He can read whatever I think  
_

_Why on this freaking earth do boats need to rock so much? Back and forth...back and forth..., _I had a death grip on something (who knew what it was, but it was something solid!) as I squinted my eyes down to the dark depths of the water.

_The Giant Squid must be here somewhere..._ "Ehm...could you let go of me, please?" a nervous voice reached my ears. I glanced at the uncomfortable boy next to me. _Oh ups...that is what I'm holding onto..., _I relaxed my fingers forcefully away from his arm, grinning sheepishly as he blushed a scarlet red. _Aww...how cute (NOT), _I cooed in my thoughts. But he really looked like a little angel.

Blonde hair, blue eyes, an average eleven-year-old angel. "Sorry!"

"What is wrong with you?" a redhead, small girl spoke with raised eyebrows. _Eh...as much as everything_, I cocked my head to the side.

"What the hell do you mean?" _Ups...bad language in front of kiddos...bad language..._

"Your tie," she pointed at my chest with her finger. If it wasn't for her being female, I would feel a bit creeped out. Unless she was a les. Or bi! Oh shizz!

Looking down I examined the style and method of my tie. It was in colours of black and white (even if those two didn't really count as colours). But it seemed totally normal for me.

"What do you mean?" She snorted. _Hehe, unladylike..._

"How on earth could you tie it so wrong?" And _without _- _WITHOUT_, mind you - permission she leaned forward.

"Woah, sorry!" I backed away. "But I'm not a lesbian," She rolled her eyes, coming closer.

"Just let me tie it right! It's terrifying to look at you."

"What kind of shitty compliment is that if I may ask?" I retorted, pouting. In my world back there I had already enough people scolding me for probably every move I did. I didn't need it here, too. I mean, what is wrong with dying your hair in a violet colour, hm? Could somebody tell me that, please? It looks so cool for me, especially because I had black hair before. And it matched the blue eyes of mine, so shut up, world!

She fiddled with my tie._ Oh come on, I have been working on it for so long and with sooo much passion._

"Take it as you want, but I would rather tend to an insult."

"Either Ravenclaw or Slytherin, isn't it?"

"Ravenclaw."

"So smart, eh?" _Well, she did seem to know what a lesbian is...that counts!_

"Watch out or you will fall!" the boy next to me with the permanent sticking look of nervousness exclaimed. _I wonder, if he has a Permanent Sticking Charm on his face..._

_...but he is definitely a Hufflepuff_, I listed in my mind thoughtfully, although I couldn't quite concentrate with so much humans at so much closeness. I didn't like getting cuddly, unless I wanted to! And I certainly didn't want to hug that smart ass! _Hm...I wanna be a Hufflepuff, too!_ I frowned. The hat did let you pick a house for yourself, only actually giving his opinion...

"_Wow_!" I looked up from the water as I had cowered away from that intimidating (NOT) girl and her skilled hands (she tied it right, I believe...yeah, it did look right) and felt loosing control of my jaw as it dropped down my lap.

I swear, it was beautiful. No computers or any other construction made for the movies of Harry Potter could actually match this sight. Lights lit up the castle like an aura, letting it look more majestic. _And this building has to be a school...well, it's Hogwarts after all_.

Unfortunately I hadn't much time to drool over it anymore as the boat rocked a little too much...and knocked me out of my feet. Only having a moment for a yelp, all I felt afterwards was wetness. Cold wetness.

I didn't dare open eyes underwater (yeah, I was aware I had fallen into the sea!) and I might have to add that I had no swim experiences whatsoever. Not at all.

Slight fear built up inside me as air bubbles escaped my lips. I tasted the salty water in my mouth as a something sneaked its way around my waist. This time my yelp wasn't able to be heard until the slight rush and pressure of water around me explained I was getting catapulted out of the sea.

Pain shot through my back as I landed on hard wood. "What the _fucking hell_?" I panted, taking large breathes of air, letting it surge through my lungs.

"Are...are you alright?" I stared up at the dark sky. Only tiny specks of diamonds lightened here and there the blackness. It was kinda breathtaking, yet I was faintly aware, the boat was still rocking and my feet were off and dragged through the water. _Can skies talk?_

A blonde curly head popped into my view, getting my attention.

"Of course she is alright," a voice snapped. It was the voice of the red hair girl, I believed. "I bet she's even found this enjoying."

"That and terrifying," I said hoarsely. Still I got kinda comfortable at my lying position and a big grin spread out onto my face. "It's alright, boy. Go back staring at the castle..."

"We arrived already," he declared and as if on cue, the brown wood I was lying on stopped with its movements.

"Fortunately for you it wasn't that stormy tonight or it might have been more horrible than enjoying," the smart ass pointed out as she walked over me to get out. I did notice she looked slightly pale.

"Hell no! That was so cool!" I exclaimed as the rest of the shock trance let go of me. I jumped up, excited. "The Giant Squid pushed me out. _He touched me_!" the eleven-year-old Ravenclaw-wannabe shook her head at me, grimacing in disgust.

"C'mon, firs' years, over 'ere," Hagrid's voice interrupted whatever she wanted to say. I trotted over to him, feeling a lot of weight on my shoulders. Yep, my new uniform was soaked through and through. And my hair. _Damn, it's giving me a headache._

I almost bumped into the half-giant as I tried to squash the water out of my dyed hair and cloak. He knocked twice on a big old-fashioned door, waiting patiently.

"Ugh, that's so annoying," I grumbled as I pushed my bangs away. It wasn't the most comfortable state I was in, mind you.

With a loud creak, which made me notice how much in the past I was (wasn't it even before my birth?), the double doors opened, revealing the biggest hallway I had ever seen. I tried to peak around Hagrid, but too bad I could only see the ceiling. _Amazing..._

"Hagird," an authority voice spoke loud clear. A woman with dark hair, mostly hidden under a big hat and also very tight bounded, stood with a straight back and a strict look upon her face. Her green robes, which were a beautiful emerald I noticed, didn't make the hard look any softer though.

"The firs' years, Professor McGonagall," my mouth dropped. _Oh yeah, right. That's McGonagall!_ I grinned, awed. Whatever this all was, it was cool.

"Thank you, Hagrid. I will take them from here," she said, pulling the door wider open. The Entrance Hall, I remembered. Lightened up with torches at the walls. All stones and marble stairs, leading up to wherever.

This was so amazing! I took a tiny step inside, almost fearing this would all disappear. Only enjoying it for a little more, than I would try to figure out, what exactly was going on.

The black-haired woman - Professor McGonagall! - already walked ahead of us and up to the staircase.

We - meaning the first years and me - followed her while I was trying to take everything in without stumbling over my own feet. I was a bit clumsy if preoccupied. And the mere entrance hall of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry got my whole attention.

I _did _stumble over the first step of the staircase as we went up and past a maze of other hallways. Somewhere I could faintly hear the buzz of voices, beside the ones from the first years all around me with their 'ohhhs' and 'ahhhhs' and 'what the hell'. Oh wait, the latter came from me.

Professor McGonagall opened another, smaller yet amazingly old door to a chamber, where we all filled in. I felt the small children all around me getting nervous as they glimpsed here and over there, anxiously.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," Professor McGonagall started. I snapped back to face her, feeling unusually out of place with me being rather tall. I wasn't really proud of my height and certainly not now either.

"The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room...," I took in _every single word_. Imagine me actually listening to a teacher. But she was a professor after all.

"The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting."

And with that she left through another door, giving us a moment to listen to the chatter of already sorted students. Smarten up. Would be nicer if I had a mirror. Hell knew, how I looked like with my now from the water curled hair all plastered around my face.

I shook it a bit, sending little drops of salty liquid around me.

"Watch out, what you are doing!" a girl with brown hair snapped next to me, as she caressed her cheek, backing away from me. I was about to respond, as the voice of the blonde angel from the boat forestalled me.

"Don't mind her," he spoke from the other side. I looked down into the mist of his blue eyes, staring kindly up to me. "She is just as nervous as we all are."

"We all?" I smirked. Of course, they had no idea what they would have to do. Just sitting and letting the Hat decide. But...maybe he couldn't do this to Muggles. Like me. I stared up at the ceiling, thoughtfully. _Dumbledore would have known that, wouldn't he?__ He is after all so clever, even Voldemort fears him_...

Uff, there was also Voldemort in this time. Nah, I wasn't going to think about that now. _After all I am going to see the Great Hall...yay!_

McGonagall came back soon enough, although it seemed like an eternity to me. "Now, form a line and follow me."

Noticing the lack of a partner I inconspicuously fell behind to the back as her hawk eyes scanned for any disapproving looks. I mean, I wasn't in my best state at the moment. _It's still cool to fall into the lake..._

The line started to move, every first year anxiously quiet as we walked back through the hallways. I, on the other hand, tried to see as much of the inside of Hogwarts as I could. There was no way in hell I would ever forget that in a million years.

At the end I could see a big double door. There seemed to be many of those. I stared as they opened. _I'm going to see the Great Hall...I'm going to see the Great Hall..._

The first thing I saw were the heads of students. Students from their second to last year, already sitting and chatting at their rightful tables. And the staff some stairs up at the other end of the room.

Torches at the sides lit up the Hall just like it did in the hallways, everything made of marble and stones. So antic, so cool.

_Splash!_ I flinched as something hit my head, making me wet all over again. _Eh?_

"Hey you! Wake up!" a voice cackled from above. I didn't even try to push my thick bangs away as I dumbly looked up.

There, near the ceiling, was...well, it seemed human. He had extremities and a head, a body etc. And a funny nightcap. But something still seemed off. He was kinda transparent, although holding something round and ball-like in his hand.

He cackled again, throwing the ball my way. Just in time I jumped away and due to my awesomeness (just kidding) I didn't got hit. Instead the ball hit the ground and water splashed everywhere. At least I hoped it was water.

"Eh? Why are you doing this?" I squinted my eyes at him as he floated over me away. "Wait! You are a ghost!" I gaped, awed.

He narrowed his eyes. "You are not really smart, are you?" _It seems like I am only getting insults here..._

"Who...what's your name?" I asked suspicious. Somehow I recognized him from the Harry Potter books.

He mockingly bowed down to me. "My name is Peeves, miss," I beamed.

"Holy foot, you are the Poltergeist!" I hastily followed him as he flew away into another hallway. "I know you. You are always pranking the students here."

"That's true. Including you!" and before I could duck or dodge or simply jump away, another 'water' ball hit me, straight into my face. _Well, headshot..._

"Stop doing that!" I glared at him. "I'm already wet, it doesn't matter if you throw anymore...," he actually did stop and came closer, squinting his eyes as he stared at me.

"You seem to be a first year. I've never seen you here before."

"Thank you. I'm sixteen," I grumbled. "And a transfer student," I used the excuse Dumbledore gave me.

"Well, then you are late for the ceremony in there," he pointed at the double doors of the Great Hall, cackling wildly. It was almost scary. "Go away!" he threw one last ball at the back of my head as he passed by.

_Oh shit. The Sorting!_ I rushed over to the double doors. _How could I be so freaking stupid to freaking forget that because of a freaking ghost!_

I skidded into a halt as I almost ran past the Great Hall, throwing my wet hair over my shoulder as it got way too comfortable on my face. Thankfully enough they weren't far away - the first year - they hadn't even started yet.

_Alright Jamie, you are going to go inside the Great Hall of Hogwarts...watch out where you are going..., _Tentatively I took a step forward over the line between the hallway and the Great Hall. I could hear my own heart beat against my ear.

It was like a check. If this was all going to disappear or something, because everything in here was definitely not my mere imagination, then I was going crazy. But if not...I was truly in Hogwarts. As in with my whole body, mind and soul and so on.

I scanned everything, stopping here and there, taking in every single detail. Like those statues, two at each side of the entrance. They were animals I believed. I could make out a big snake and on the other side a lion. _The mascots for each house...the badger is_ Hufflepuff...

Quickly I skipped forward to outrun the first years and McGonagall, who didn't even seem to notice my absence. Fine with me. I looked over at the staff, faintly aware of the students around here.

The teachers were lined at a large table, facing the students in front of them. Four tables for each house were placed at the hall. But I couldn't tell which table stood for which house.

That all didn't matter though, as I glanced up. Actually I just wanted to know how it could be so bright with the mere torches in the Great Hall, but the sight made my eyes widen and my jaw drop for the fifteenth time, who knew.

Candles. Thousand of candles were floating near the ceiling, closely together or sometimes wide apart. At those gaps I could make out the ceiling. It was a dark velvet. As dark as the sky was outside. So beautiful. So breathtaking.

I turned around to see more of the sky at the ceiling. I could even see the tiny stars up there! And some black clouds. _Amazing_... I couldn't help but grin without even wanting to. I rather wanted to drool over everything here.

But that couldn't be helped, so I turned back to the staff, grinning like a maniac (it may have seemed like) and walked the rest of the way to Professor McGonagall. Who, by the way, noticed my to-be-late, but didn't say anything.

Instead she placed a dirty hat - The Sorting Hat - on a stool and backed away. The whole Great Hall went silent as everybody including me (I couldn't exactly count myself as one of them, it was too weird) stared at the filthy wizard hat.

I watched intently as a rip appeared near the brim and opened wide by itself (_oh my shit!_).

Oh, you may not think I'm pretty, (_I'm certainly not thinking that_)

But don't judge on what you see, (_Yeah, right_)

I'll eat myself if you can find (_THAT I want to see_)

A smarter hat than me. (_Surely there is one somewhere in the whole wide world_)

You can keep your bowlers black, (_That seems strangely familiar_)

Your top hats sleek and tall, (_Oh, I know!_)

For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat (_It's the song he sung or is going to sing in the first Harry Potter book_)

And I can cap them all. (_How lousy, I thought he is cool enough to think out a new one every year_)

There's nothing hidden in your head (_He is kidding, isn't he?_)

The Sorting Hat can't see, (_I hope it does_)

So try me on and I will tell you (_Oh I don't like trying you on_)

Where you ought to be. (_I know, where I want to be_)

You might belong in Gryffindor, (_Nope, too brave for me_)

Where dwell the brave at heart,

Their daring, nerve, and chivalry

Set Gryffindors apart;

You might belong in Hufflepuff, (_Yay, HUFFLEPUFF. I wanna be a HUFFLEPUFF_)

Where they are just and loyal, (_I can be loyal_)

Those patient Hufflepuffs are true (_Eh...okay, that, too!_)

And unafraid of toil; (_oh shitty_)

Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw, if you've a ready mind, (_blablabla_)

Where those of wit and learning,

Will always find their kind;

Or perhaps in Slytherin (_woah, there's Bellatrix. I LUV Bellatrix_)

You'll make your real friends, (_Now, that's quite a lie_)

Those cunning folk use any means

To achieve their ends.

So put me on! Don't be afraid!

And don't get in a flap!

You're in safe hands though I have none (_How funny you are...lol_)

For I'm a Thinking Cap!" (_I thought, he is the Sorting Hat!_)

I smirked at the hat as the hall erupted into applause and cheers. It bowed its tip to each house, before McGonagall came up with a roll of...parchment. _Oh right! In this time they all used parchments and feathers and ink bottles as writing stuff...oh I love it here!_

"When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted," she said. As far as I knew, it went alphabetical. Jamie Shepherd was my name. So I would have to wait.

And although I did listen to the names with one ear (just in case, I would recognize one) and I heard an 'Abbott' and a 'Diggory' once getting my attention, I rather liked to stare at the sky over us. It couldn't be called a ceiling anymore. _I wish they could invent something like this in our world..._

"Shepherd, Jamie"

_I mean, it would be so cool to see the sky over you, while you are in bed or something...if you can't sleep for example._

"Shepherd, Jamie!"

_You could try to count stars instead of sheep...and it wouldn't rain on you if it did outside..._

"SHEPHERD, JAMIE!"

"Huh?" I snapped my head down and looked over to a slightly angered McGonagall. "Oh, that's me!" I skipped over to the Sorting Hat (and of course I did have to stumble at all the chuckles and laughs!).

Carefully I took his tip with my one hand, giving the professor a sheepish grin, who only tried to not glare at me. I didn't want to be on her bad side, even if she taught Transfiguration (and I wouldn't be there). I knew she was a kind woman. From the Harry Potter books!

Placing the hat on my head, it settled down till the bridge of my nose. "Great, just great," I mumbled into the silence, earning some girly giggles. Although, it was quite good. I wouldn't have to face the hundred students, who were probably staring at the hat and therefor also at me.

I squinted my eyes, waiting for someone talking in my mind...but nothing. _Oh oh...he really can't talk with Muggles... _Fearing the worst my heart beat quickened.

"It's not talking," I addressed the black-haired woman beside, moving my head to where I saw her robes as I tried not to show my fear. I tried to catch Dumbledore's eye (he knew everything after all, didn't he?), but that was quite difficult.

"Well, maybe, because you didn't put it on right," she noted dryly.

"Huh?" she sighed quietly as the room erupted into laughs, grabbing the Hat from my head. I blinked at the sudden light and looked over to her.

"Look ahead!" she commanded and I quickly snapped it back at her sharp tone. I was on her bad side, dammit! Once again, the hat was placed on me...but everything was still quiet. Even the students, although I couldn't see them anymore.

Nervously I took a flick of my hair between my fingers. "I don't think it has something to do wi-" _Well, hello there_ "BLOODY HELL!" my hand twitched at his movement, sending the hair flying away and I barely heard the chuckles as I concentrated further.

_'Who or what is there?'_

_I'm the Sorting Hat, nice to meet you  
_

_'Well, that close I would have never wanted to meet you'  
_

_That's a pity  
_

_'And you are telling me in which house I have to go?'  
_

_Exactly that, so lets see...  
_

_'I wanna be a Hufflepuff'  
_

_I will see if you have the quality  
_

_'I have it, so shout it into the Hall and I can go, my head is itching'  
_

_You certainly have much loyalty for the ones you choose  
_

_'If they are worth my loyalty...'  
_

_But you are not really a hard worker  
_

_'I CAN EXPLAIN!'  
_

_You rather like to get everything easily instead of making complicated  
_

_'Who doesn't want to?'  
_

_And it seems you have a great knowledge, if it comes to this world  
_

_'It's rather the knowledge of what is going to happen in this world'  
_

_So, it might be Ravenclaw...  
_

_'I don't think that knowledge I have is something for Ravenclaw. Besides I don't like that house'  
_

_Not? It would teach you good things  
_

_'Yeah, right. I wanna be a Hufflepuff'  
_

_And Gryffindor? For bravery and heros?  
_

_'Nah, not my style'  
_

_But just _because_ of your knowledge you could be a great hero the whole world would never forget...  
_

_'NO, Hufflepuff!'  
_

_Stubborn you are. That's either Gryffindor or Slytherin...  
_

_'I don't think I am here to change the future'  
_

_But why then would somebody be sent back here with the knowledge of what is going to happen?  
_

_'BACK here?' _I had never been here before, except for now. I was sure of that...

_That is what you think. But it will be revealed to you sooner or later..._

_'Eh? How did you...you read my thoughts!'  
_

_Yes, that's exactly, what I am doing for three minutes already  
_

_'Bu...but I didn't talk to YOU. How did you...'  
_

_There's nothing hidden in your head, the hat can't see...didn't you listen? _I stared at the darkness in front of me, stunned.

"WOAH, wait! You can read whatever I think?" I didn't realize I had spoken out loud until I heard them! laugh in front of me. But I didn't care. I turned to McGonagall. "It can read, _whatever I think?_"

"That is, what the Sorting Hat is supposed to do, yes," the professor said, her dark eyes flashing with amusement. My eyes widen horrified. He could read everything...inner cinema...

"That's gross!" I exclaimed. Shouldn't something like this be illegal?

_I hope not or I will loose my work_

_'I can understand why I've never heard of a transfer student in Hogwarts...'  
_

_Ah, but you are not a transfer student, are you?  
_

_'Not really, but doesn't matter. Just...' _"Just get me sorted somewhere...," I demanded, impatiently waving my hand. Call me stupid, but I hadn't realized before, how much the words 'there's NOTHING hidden in your head, the hat can't see' could mean. It could read EVERYTHING, every...freaking...thought.

It seemed like I wasn't the only one impatient. The students started to grumble, annoyed or not I didn't care.

Concentrating I tried to think of nothing else but one word. _'Hufflepuff...Hufflepuff...Hufflepuff...Hufflepuff...'_

_That will certainly not make you any lesser fitting rather into Gryffindor  
_

_'Hufflepuff!...Hufflepuff!...Hufflepuff!...Hufflepuff!'  
_

_Very stubborn, indeed. You better be...  
_

_'HUFFLEPUFF! HUFFLEPUFF! HUFFLEPUFF! I'M NOT THINKING ABOUT ANYTHING ELSE THAN HUFFLEPUFF!'  
_

"HUFFLEPUFF!" _There you go..._

Relieved I quickly swept the hat away from my head and thoughts, rushing up and away from the stool as if it could read my thoughts as well and handed the hat to McGonagall. Or rather, shoved it into her hand.

Following the sound of loud cheers my eyes snapped over to one of the middle tables. There were the Hufflepuffs, my new house. Feeling a bit out of myself I walked down the stairs.

And only then I realized two things at once as my tie coloured itself into black and yellow...

...I was a Hufflepuff...

and I was in Hogwarts.

* * *

_**I typed this down really quick and didn't correct any grammar or spell mistakes. But I will soon enough. **_

_**Till then please enjoy this and also thanks for the favouring and followers.  
**_

* * *

_**For the one, who had already reviewed and stayed anonymous...**_

_**Lex; Thank you so much for being the first reviewer. Your comment was so heartwarming and you've only read the first chapter! I hope you will like the following story as much as you did with the prolouge. Love ya!  
**_

* * *

_**Tell me watcha think, will ya?  
**_


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3_

_Hey, my name is Regulus Black_

It was a nice feeling to be welcomed by your new school so heart-warming. Loud cheers and applause echoed through the whole Great Hall.

I smiled slightly, forgetting for a while that I actually didn't belong here. Not here. Not in this world.

Some people winked, having a free seat next to them. _They're truly friendly, aren't they?_

I had to say I liked to be a Hufflepuff already. They were always downtrodden from the other houses - at least I thought so with Ravenclaw being smart and pretty, Gryffindor being brave and pretty and Slytherin being ambitious and pretty.

Bloody hell, Hufflepuffs were loyal! That was something none of those other houses had. Peter Pettigrew was the best example for not being loyal in Gryffindor, Slytherin might be, but rather for the wrong person (hell, Voldemort!). And Ravenclaw...well, they were just pretty.

_But I'm a Hufflepuff, dammit! And I'll be bloody loyal to my friends and whatever and Dumbledore! _

So sitting down with big determination and a big grin, I immediately settled down to introduce myself to everybody. I would be damned to the freaking hot hell if I didn't take this opportunity to make as much fictional friends as I could. New school, new luck, wasn't it?

I didn't recall any names in Hufflepuff at this time period except for Amos Diggory maybe... "Hello there, I'm Amos Diggory!" an outstretched hand came into my view. I snorted slightly. _Funny, just weirdly and creepily funny..._

"Nice to meet you! I'm Jamie!" Woah, that was easy. "Jamie Shepherd!" I added to introduce myself properly and confidently as I shook his slender hand, excited.

"Hey hey!" a girl in my age I guessed (I am not good at guessing at all) exclaimed with a booming voice. She had dark, dark, very dark hair, flowing down in curls past her shoulders. Her eyes were in beautiful shades of freaking brown with a hint of grey. _She looks like..._

"I'm Mary Ann!" _...my latest porcelain doll! _

"Hi! It's so nice to meet you. I'm Jamie!" I smiled my sweetest smile (which was way better than any pleading looks Puss in Boots could muster!) and beamed.

This was really the best day of my fucking life. And it got even better as the food appeared _out of nowhere_. I swear on my holy foot, this time my eyes bulged out of its sockets. It's nice (maybe) to read and imagine sudden plates of the most delicious foods appearing - I repeat - _out of nowhere_, but actually experiencing it was way better.

One thing to me was so clear though. I was so going to get fat here.

The pretty girl Mary Ann laughed bell-like beautiful, creating crinkles around her eyes. "I know how that feels like to see all this at once."

"Amazing," it seemed I would have to use that adjective more often now. Unless I found another one. Then I could mix up!

The food and stuff were quite foreign for my style of eating in some way or another. Pumpkin Juice for example? Definitely not something I was used to.

Hesitating I took a fork in my hands, examining it. It was not made of silver, but gold just like the plates and globes._ I wonder if that is real gold...of course it it! This is Hogwarts, my shit!_ How could I have even doubt it for not being gold. Stupid Jamie, just stoopid.

"Don't know, what to eat first, eh?" Diggory next to Mary Ann across from me assumed with a friendly smile.

"Not at all," I replied with my everlasting-grin. I was sure, it would never leave my face as long as I was here. Even if I was sleeping!

"We can help you!" two voices exclaimed at once as two guys appeared at my sides. I didn't really have the time to comprehend what happened until various foods were piled up on my plate up to eye-level.

Dumbfounded I tried to make something out in it and indeed... "Uh, strawberries!" I exclaimed delighted, spotting the juicy-looking fruit in the midst of good smelling stuff.

"Ha! I knew she would like those," the voice to my right said triumphantly. Only then I looked up to the two foreign boys. They seemed to be the total opposite of each other.

One ginger-haired with freckles and blue eyes, the other one dark-haired with dark-chocolate brown eyes. Surely they were sweet to look at, but much younger in age it seemed.

"I'm Chris."

"And I'm Danny!"

"Chris and Danny?"

"Actually," the dark-haired one, who had introduced himself as Danny, held instructively a finger up. "It is Christian Alexander Maximilian Jackson and Daniel Jeremeyer Madonna Pier Rogers."

"Okay, I'm Jamie," I said kinda lame, before I lightened up. "Jamie Isabelle Celine Sophie Marie Shepherd!" They both raised an eyebrow.

"Really?"

"No...but it's still nice to meet you," I mentioned as I took a bite of the strawberry. Mhmm, delicious! The two now-not-foreign-anymore boys grinned all together as they fully settled down next to moi.

"Jamie, I believe, this is the start of a beautiful trio-friendship...," Chris announced ceremoniously. I stopped chewing, staring wide-eyed at both of them. _They seriously want to lay hands upon themselves?_

"You mean like a Golden Trio?" I asked to hide how much this announcement had warmed me inside. I was really fearing I wouldn't find any friends at all here. A little flashback to my world...

...yeah, I was the best example if you want to explain to your kiddos the definition of an 'outsider'.

Christian Alexander Maximilian Jackson and Daniel Jeremeyer Madonna Pier Rogers beamed their shining smiles. "Golden Trio! That's a good title."

"Certainly better than the 'Marauders'," Danny commented, grimacing.

"The Marauders?" I asked with an raised eyebrow.

"Oh...," they exclaimed simultaneously, Chris actually clapping his hand over his forehead. _Dramatic, eh? Yay, They gonna be my best friends...! _I beamed/grinned/smiled altogether. "You don't know anything about what is going on here, hm?" Danny smiled warmly. "We will explain it to you later.

First you have to eat." And with that they piled their own golden plates with food, mostly meat (I noticed) and started eating like smacking pigs. It was almost eerie how quiet it suddenly got, but OK!

I went back to eat my strawberry. The best strawberries _ever_ were here - here in Hogwarts - I'll tell you that. And, just to be a little honest (because nothing happened really like I'm telling you right now), I was a bit suspicious about the other stuff.

Throughout the meal I heard several names here and there so often I couldn't memorize them all. That was why I didn't even try.

If (if!) due to some totally weird miracle I would have to stay in this 'world' for a while and not be able to "_WAKE UP, JAMIE, WAKE UP!_" I had enough time to get to know everybody of my new house. Every single one! I hoped.

I looked over to the teachers table, deciding to firstly find out, who all the teachers actually were in this time period. I only knew Slugg-something and McGonagall and Dumbledore (who wasn't a teacher anymore, but whatever).  
They looked so different than I had imagined them to look like (at least if I was reading the books). The headmaster was similar to the first actor for Dumbledore in the movies though.

He had a globe in his hand, carefully watching the heads of students as if he cared about the food tasting good for them. I grinned. _Dumbledore is so cool and gay._ I watched him until his gaze swept over to the Hufflepuff table, stopping so far at my humble self.

Even from the distance his twinkling blue eyes had a wise look on it. I did need a moment to understand I was dream-gazing at him while I had let all the scenarios with him and _what was going to happen to him_ pass by my inner eye.

Grinning sheepishly I sighed as he raised his globe up, nodding with an amused smile playing on his lips. Though I thought I saw a small frown creating a crease between his white eyebrows.

As the food disappeared as suddenly as it came he stood up, stretching his arms out as if to hug us all together at once. "I won't hold you up long enough for I am sure you want to rest to be able to be full of beans for classes," he smiled slightly at the many eye-rollings.

I mostly noticed the ones at the Gryffindor table from four guys. Dumbledore clapped his hands together. "Have a good sleep this night. For the first years and...," he looked directly in my eyes, twinkling. "...the new transfer student from America, the luggages are in their dorms right beside their allocated beds."

The grin spread out on my lips due to the fact I saw a nice-looking boy glancing at me (I believed), dissolved into a small frown._ Luggage? I don't have any.._

"Come on, Jamie," Danny tapped my shoulder. "We have to go to our common room," The common room...common room! Automatically I grinned.

"OK!" I jumped up, hastily following the two. Dumbledore would find a way, I was sure.

* * *

I ended up wearing foreign night clothes from a nice Hufflepuff roommate called Hailey-whatever. With her and the way too beautiful Mary Ann (I did suspect her to be a veela, but weren't they supposed to be _blonde_? Then again...Draco Malfoy wasn't a beauty either) I would share a cozy dorm. It contained three four-polster beds (it really was four-polster!), a comfortable carpet if you ever wanted to walk barefoot in here and windows next to each bed.

But the most important thing was..._drum roll..._the warmness under the blankets of my bed. I know it might have been NOT such a good idea to jump in with my school uniform, but _it...looked...so...damn...comfy...couldn't resist_.

"Ooohhhh, this is soo cool!" I exclaimed, cuddling myself deeper. I was actually sinking down into the bed, _what the heck?_

Hailey chuckled good-naturally as she sat down on her own bed. "I know, I know. It's amazing, isn't it?" she swept a hand over her yellow-coloured blanket.

"Totally amazing! It's more amazing than amazing!"

Hailey sighed blissfully as her mossy green eyes stared into nothingness. "I remember how I felt the first time I was here in Hogwarts!"

"You never forget such an experience," Mary Ann added dream-gazed. "Such a shame you didn't come earlier here, now you're only going to see Hogwarts for two years!" _If this wasn't a dream_...

"Doesn't matter," I waved off quickly as I could already see curious questions coming out of Hailey's open mouth. "I'm going to see as much of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry as you did in all your five years here...and more!"

"_More?_ Well, good luck," Mary Ann raised an eyebrow. "You first might have to get used to the building itself before you try to see _more_."

"Do not worry, my dear fellows," I announced over-solemnly. "I'm gonna see _everything!_"

"Everything and everybody?" the dark-haired beauty leaned with a suggestive smile.

"Oh...right," Hailey giggled girly-like, earning an raised eyebrow ala Jamie. "Hogwarts itself surely _is_ a wonderful sight, but also the students inside this big building."

I narrowed my eyes, concentrating. "...alright, I have no idea what you are talking about. I mean, _okaaay._ I did enrich the students here with my beauty...," I threw my dark hair over my shoulder, earning the smack of softy pillow as I made them successfully laugh.

"_JAMIE!" _a voice shouted really, really loud. It was still quite foreign to me (the voice, I mean), but if I had to choose between Danny or Chris, I would say...hm...mhm...Danny,

"Is that Rogers?"

"I guess," I shrugged, trying to overact my flinching _un_successfully. "_COME DOWN HERE, JAMIE! THIS INSTANT!_"

I pouted as I forced my ass to get up from the comfy mattress. "How I hate commandos..." "We'll come with you," Mary Ann hastily jumped up, maybe a little too hastily. Hm, suspicious! suspicious!

"Ooooookay," I walked out of the dorm straight towards an ebony dark wood door. I presumed it to be the exit...

Turns out I was wrong. I blinked at the clean, antic stone sink, taking everything strange in with eyes as big as tennis balls. Yet again. "So...this is the bathroom?"

"For our dorm, yes," Hailey replied slowly. I couldn't understand why she talked like I was emotionally diseased, I was only in a totally other world! Nothing else.

"We have our _own _bathroom?"

"I know. Great, isn't it?"

"Yeah..." If you had to share one with your twelve-year-old brother, something like this was a bliss.

"Come on now. Don't stare like you've never seen a bathroom before," Mary Ann pulled me impatiently away from the sight. "If that is already fascinating for you, I want to see how you're reacting if you see Sirius Black!" Hailey giggled appreciatively. "Or James Potter," she added dreamily as we went downstairs. _James Potter...Potter! As in Harry Potter_ My ears perked up, curiously. I barely resisted the urge to ask, if he was the father of Harry Potter. _And Sirius Black is here, too! Right..._

We arrived at the cosy common room out of the dark illumined tunnels just in time to see Chris at the upper side of a staircase leading up from the dormitories (something I was really fascinated off. The dormitories were _under_ the common room!), hands cupping his mouth. "_JAMIE!_" he shouted. Upps, it was Chris, not Danny.

The common room of the Hufflepuffs was the only one, which wasn't described in the books good enough. But I bet, it was the most beautiful one of all common rooms here in Hogwarts. At this time (it was close to eleven o'clock I guessed) everything was muffled up in a warm light of the fireplace and some torches hanging on the wall by holders.

The whole floor was covered in a canary yellow colour I couldn't bring myself up to hate, although yellow was the last colour I would choose for anything. Black stripes could be seen here and there, surrounding the painting of a badger in the middle of the whole room. And everywhere I could see fat armchairs, which looked very, very, _very_ comfortable in their black and dark brown leather colours.

"There you are!" the young ginger-haired boy grinned all over his face. "C'mon, you have to know so many things about how everything works here before you throw yourself into the midst of school work," Danny announced ritually.

"Yay!"

* * *

I yawned with my whole heart, loving this moment as I snuggled deeper into my bed. Wait a minute...since when was my bed so comfy? Unconsciously I tensed up as I slowly opened my eyes. Yellow, almost golden, blankets surrounded me. _Ew...I can't stand yellow. Oh well, it's canary yellow at least. _

"Jamie!" I flinched at the voice warbled out my name toooo loud. _Who the heck is that? _The blankets got pushed away, revealing a petite girl looking like my latest porcelain doll, sunlight shining behind her like a halo. "Rise and shinee~" And there goes my pillow...up to her face...'cause she interrupted my dream of a willow...which was now only a haze...

"Shut up," I groaned. I did need my sleep and I had to wake up myself, otherwise the person was on my death list.

"Come on, we have to go," another high-pitched voice reached my ears.

"Yep," the girl still in front of my bed continued. "Hogwarts School is starting~" And there goes my other pillow. Just kidding. My eyes snapped open fully as I shot up.

"What the hell?" Jaw-dropped I took everything around me in, eyes getting wider and wider. I sucked in a large breath of air as I looked out of the window. Pressing my nose against the glass, I almost didn't notice the coldness.

I couldn't believe it. "Is that down there...a _quidditch pitch_?"

"Yes Jamie," the girl said, her voice laced with clear annoyance. "Don't fake dumbness, you've asked that yesterday already before we went to bed."

I turned over to her and nearly felt my eyes shining. "Mary Ann!"

"Yeeees!"

Another girl turned up beside the doll with friendly green eyes. "Hailey!"

"Ehm...yes."

"Oh my freaking goodness. I'm seriously here. It isn't all a dream!" I squealed in delight, jumping up and down on MY bed HERE IN HOGWARTS. It was so damn unbelievable.

"Did she have a loss of memory?" Mary Ann whispered to Hailey, who just chuckled.

"No, I believe she is just happy being here. Must have been a dream for her," I saw her smile out of the corner of my eyes as I inspected the nightstand.

"Whatever. Get ready. I don't want to be late for my first day back here at least."

"The other days you wouldn't mind, would you?" Hailey chuckled quielty.

"Of course not!"

"You guys will wait...for me?" I asked them wide-eyed. Hailey smiled good-natured. "Sure we will."

"If you don't take so long," Mary Ann added warningly, yet grinning.

"OK!" I wiggled out of my bed sheet, my feet getting caught by something, which caused me to fall onto the ground. If you fall onto a ground with fluffy carpet like this it would probably not be such a big problem, but if you were on a four-poster bed with the most comfortable pillows in there, it would hurt at least too much. "Ouch," I mumbled as scratched my head. I swear, I felt a lump forming where it hit the ground.

...

"WHERE ARE MY CLOTHES?" I panicked as knelt down to look under the bed. Which was ridicolous, 'cause the freaking bed reached down till the ground.

Mary Ann rolled her eyes, while Hailey was impatiently seated on her own bed, going through the things in her bag. "They are there, Jamie."

"Where?" My head popped up.

"_There!_"

I looked over to where her finger pointed - to the window - and exactly in front of said window laid my very own Hogwarts school uniform. "The only clothes you have is your uniform."

"Yeah...," Hailey drawled, looking up from the book she suddenly got out from nowhere. "I was actually wondering why is that."

"Uff, that's a long story," I hastily lied, getting a hold of the black robe. "I will tell you that story when I have the breath for it later." _First I have to make a story out..._

The uniform was actually not a big issue to discuss. Socks, that went up till over the knees - which was an uncomfortable new feeling, but I would have to get used to it - a quite long dark grey skirt, a white shirt with a sweater that would match the colour of the skirt, the black robes and the only thing, which had a colour at all. The tie. And there it got complicated. Because I had no idea, how to tie.

So I just pretended I would tie it as we went upstairs to the common room. I looked everywhere and nowhere as people were rushing around us to the exit.

"Hey Jamie!" a blonde, litte blur went past me. "Bye Jamie!"

"...Who is that?" Mary Ann facepalmed.

"I'm not sure with that memory loss anymore...," Hailey announced quietly.

...

"Jeez, we gonna be late for breakfast, if you stop walking every second!" Mary Ann screamed against my ear as I gaped at a lamp socket.

"At least we are closer to the exit than a minute ago," Hailey tried to be optimistic, but failed at the beauty's dark expression.

"Why am I even doing this to me?" I felt her walk up next to me as I tried to touch the socket.

"Jamie...?"

"Hm...," I made a small noise, preoccupied. This lamp socket looked like I had seen it before.

"If we don't at least _run_ to the Great Hall, the food will be gone!" My eyes widened. "_WHAT?__"_

And so I happened to be in the situation I am right now. Running around like a fool, although I didn't even know the way if it wasn't for Hailey screaming the right direction from behind.

I was still struggling with my tie as it turned out I didn't tie it right ( I had just knotted it, hehe ) when _IT_ happened. YES! _IT!_

The 'it' was actually me running against the wall. And falling down. Flat on my ass. Shit, it hurt.

"Ouch," I grimaced, letting go of the black-yellow tie around my neck.

"Oh I'm sorry," _First time I fell on my ass in the Hogwarts Halls...I gotta remember that_... Looking up I could only see the colours grey and green. No, _grey-green_! Green-grey?... I'm confused.

So blinking several times, I swear I saw the most beautiful eyes my ugly plain-coloured ones had ever laid eyes upon. _Green-grey, that's it! Isn't it? _

"Admit it, you did that on purpose," I narrowed my eyes (enough talk about eyes already) as I stood up on my own, _skillfully_ ignoring the outstretched hand in front of me.

He stared quite confused (_don't look at his eyes, Jamie...DON'T LOOK!_), before chuckling way too melodious. "I'm serious, I didn't see you. You are quite small, you know.

I huffed. "I'm aware of how tall I am...or rather not. No need to twist a knife into the wound!" He looked apologetically. Man...with that look nobody could resist to forgive.

"Whatever...," _OH dammit, Jamie. Don't loose yourself in his eyes! Don't!..._ "My name is Jamie," I stuck out my hand purposefully. "Jamie Sherperd, freshly turned into a Hufflepuff!" I grinned. Although Huffelpuff was considered one of the least productive houses, I was actually very proud to be one. Why, I couldn't tell myself.

He smiled, creating tiny crinkles around his eyes._ ...But they are so amazingly beautiful... _He cautiously took a hold of my slowly-getting-tired-of-hanging-midair-hand, which seemed to shoot up new energy till up to my shoulder. Well, now I could have held my hand up forever.

"Hey, my name is Regulus Black"

I had a feeling, this was going to be a wonderful friendship.

Just kidding. I just thought the phrase would fit in at this moment. Truth to be told, it was going to get very complicated. But not only that.

* * *

_**Okay, I will stop here. Actually I wanted to make this longer, but I have a huge writer's block right now, where I can only read, but not write.**_

_**Still, do tell me watcha think and maybe you can help me out of this? :)  
**_


End file.
